


Scars - Harry Potter

by orphan_account



Series: Scars [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars - Harry Potter

Harry would give anything to forget- forget horcruxes and Voldemort and war and torture and scars. But he can't forget. He remembers it all, and it plays through his head like a horrible muggle movie, weaving in and out of his nightmares every night.

Harry wishes he could forget.

They take a day the summer after the war and go swimming by Shell Cottage. Ginny is beautiful, red hair flying, her laughter making him feel better then any potion could. But she lays down on the sand, head turned to one side, red hair falling down her back.

Her  _scarred_  back.

Harry takes a sharp intake of breath and traces the white web of scars that cover her back until Ginny grabs his hand and pulls him away. But she grabs with the wrong hand and he sees  _Blood Traitor_ clearly cut into her skin in Ginny's own neat writing. Suddenly he feels sick, and vomits in the ocean until he can get the images out of mind.

Harry wishes he could forget.

***

Hermione rolls up her sleeves to work on some potion, but  _Mudblood_ is still etched in angry red scars on her arm. She pulls back her hair to reveal a thin white scar where someone held a knife to her neck.

Harry wishes he could forget.

***

He finds a broken clock hand on the floor of the Weasley's kitchen, with Fred's smiling face and name.

Harry wishes he could forget.

***

He goes to more funerals in a few short weeks than most people go to in a lifetime, with Ron and Hermione and Ginny pressing against him so when his knees buckle he won't fall to the ground. Harry doesn't want to go to any more funerals, not for parents who left their children behind, and not for children who hadn't even graduated Hogwarts.

Harry wishes he could forget.

But he can't. Some scars run too deep for healing.


End file.
